


Walking Lines

by LadyParagon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyParagon/pseuds/LadyParagon
Summary: An AU crossover between the worlds of Harry Potter and Meredith Gentry. Voldemort seeks the power within a long abandoned sithen. What can Dumbledore and the rest of the Order do to prevent it? How will the newest addition to the Order & Hogwarts shake up the status quo of England"s wizarding world?





	1. A Somewhat Different Time; A Somewhat Different Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU crossover between the worlds of Harry Potter and Meredith Gentry. Voldemort seeks the power within a long abandoned sithen. What can Dumbledore and the rest of the Order do to prevent it? How will the newest addition to the Order & Hogwarts shake up the status quo of England"s wizarding world?

Prologue: A Somewhat Different Time; A Somewhat Different Place

*~*~*

It was a warm summer night, the sky clear and sparkling with stars as a dark figure moved purposefully toward the unseen mansion that was Number Twelve Grimmuld Place. He, along with all the other senior members of the Order of the Phoenix, had been summoned by Albus Dumbledore to discuss the recent developments in the War with the Dark Lord. The only message the phoenix Patronus had delivered was the date and time, making it clear to all who received it that something truly important was going to be discussed. Remaining silent and wary, he continued on his way, drawing closer and closer to his destination.

Reaching the designated spot on the quiet street, he concentrated briefly and the hulking domicile appeared from its fold in space. Dark eyes darting in a quick visual sweep of the area, he mounted the front stairs and entered the melancholy doors. Almost immediately he could hear that others had arrived before him, the sounds of multiple conversations coming from the library and an assortment of multicolored cloaks resting on the rack. Making his way silently toward the gathering, taking careful time to avoid waking the foul-mouthed portrait of Sirius Black's mother. Moments before he opened the door, he hoped in the depths of his tired heart that the information he had gathered was false, otherwise the Order and all of the wizarding world, would be in very great danger.

 

Crossing the threshold of the book-filled room, he saw the members surrounding Albus, who was sitting comfortably on one of the larger couches. Turning from the conversation he was in with 'Mad-eye' Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Headmaster of Hogwarts looked toward him, greeting him with a little less than his usual cheeriness, "Ah, Severus! Glad to see you've made it safely. With you accounted for, everyone has arrived and we can begin."

 

Taking a seat outside of the tight-knit grouping of chairs, stools and couches, he allowed his eyes to sweep over the group, ending on the old, silver-haired wizard that suddenly looked older than before as he met the man's eyes. Raising his hand to silence the group, Albus Dumbledore began the meeting.

 

"It has come to my attention that the Dark Lord is seeking to take control of the abandoned sithen that is hidden somewhere in the Dark Forest," he said, his voice and countenance going grave. Immediately, the listeners grew just as grave, Molly clutching at Arthur's arm, her normally rosy cheeks going pale. "You all have heard the stories of what the true fey could do, and what they have done. To allow one of their hollow hills to become subject to the will of Voldemort is not an option. We must discover it first."

 

All nodded in solemn agreement, feeling shock as the news sank in at the change the Second Wizarding War had taken. The fey had been banished by the whole of humanity within the Old World of Europe after leaving a desolate crater at the site of their last great battle. In the process they had leveled a community of Muggles and wizards, leaving no survivors in any form and barren land twenty miles around. It was the last straw for the humans. All of the Ministries of Magic, along with their parent countries, united; exiling all who would not abandon fey culture and marry into human or wizard bloodlines.

 

It was the last great cooperation of the wizards and Muggles of the Old World, before the contract of silence was enacted. Those fey that had chosen exile found asylum on the shores of the new United States of America, Thomas Jefferson offered them the choice of lands within the country and a place to continue their ways, in exchange for agreeing that the courts would no longer war & that no fey would ever be worshiped as a deity. The Seelie and Unseelie courts departed, leaving their ancestral hills hidden behind layers of faerie magic, in hopes that they would remain undetected. Many wizards and witches had sought to find these ancient founts of wild magic, but none had ever succeeded to known wizard history.

 

Once a person stepped inside of one of these places of power, they stepped into another plane of existence; a place where days within would be years on the outside. If Voldemort were able to find and gain control of the rumored sithen within the Dark Forest, he could not only out wait the Order, he would have a pure node of magical energy at his fingertips. Such a thing could easily tip the outcome of the War in the Death Eater's favor, leaving those that opposed him at a severe disadvantage.

 

After giving the group their moment to personally assess the news, he allowed his normal cheery grin to appear, "However, I have secured assistance that will do whatever is necessary to prevent this from happening."

 

It was in that moment that the second floor door to the library opened, a young woman entering the room and moving to look down on them over the railing. She appeared to be no older than eighteen, her bright blue eyes darting from face to face, an expression of light amusement on her simple, but fine features. Walking smoothly around the balcony to the stairs, her steps made no sound in the suddenly quiet room. Descending the small spiral staircase, she moved to stand beside Dumbledore, hands tucked at the small of her back in a relaxed, but almost military, stance.

 

Her waist length hair was a deep red, nearly the color of blood, draped in a crimson wave over one shoulder. She was of moderate height compared to the tall wizard beside her, body slim and elegant beneath her snug garments. In lieu of a shirt, she wore a vest of sapphire blue satin, embroidered with ivy vines of silver thread & her breeches were black leather of fine make. Bowing once to the gathering, it revealed that the vest was cut low enough to offer a tempting view of her plump bosom, should one have been so inclined to look. Soft-soled boots of black covered her feet, halting at the knee, a matching design of ivy encircling the top. Even before so many strangers, she seemed at ease, more than confidant in herself and projecting a clear air of maturity.

 

Her voice was undeniably smooth to the ear as she spoke, her tone respectful and alluring, "I am Selena Argyle and its a pleasure to meet all of you. My only regret is that such dire circumstances have necessitated our introduction."

 

Placing an arm across her shoulders, Dumbledore smiled and began to explain, "Selena will be attending Hogwarts this year as a sixth year student. When she is not upholding this role, she will be seeking out the location of the sithen within the Dark Forest."

 

"Won't that be dangerous, Albus?" spoke Remus Lupin, eyeballing the young woman with no small amount of wariness in his pale orbs "Isn't she awfully young for this kind of work?"

 

The silver-haired wizard shook his head, "She is familiar with what we will be dealing with and is uniquely equipped to find it. When she does, depending on where events have taken us, Selena will see if it can be utilized by the Order. If that is not feasible, she will do what she can to strengthen the wards of concealment and we will place it on the patrol list as an area to protect."

 

Glances passed between the group members, even a few darting to where he sat at the far side of the room. There would be no sign of his inner thoughts on his face, the stern angles composed in their normal almost-scowl, but his mind was already mulling over the patterns of the war and how this one young woman might change things. He trusted Dumbledore more than any other wizard, and while he was sure the man would not bring in an incapable person into the conflict, her youth did make him wonder at the choice. Settling back into the clasp of the chair, he pressed his fingertips together and gazed over them as the Order descended on Selena Argyle.

 

He knew that if she was to be a student of Hogwarts, there would be plenty of time to do his own information gathering about her. But, he would remain where he was, knowing that Albus would insist she met all of those present, content to observe and begin his personal recon processes. She seemed more than comfortable to the scrutiny being paid to her, answering questions or effortlessly brushing them off. A hour passed, the group slowly dispersing, soon leaving only the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Selena and himself in the large library. Seeing that their leader was beginning to steer her his way, he pulled himself up interested in how she might react to his normal behavior during the introduction.

 

"My dear, here is the final, but most important of us. Professor Severus Snape."

 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the over-dramatic old wizard, instead taking her extended hand in the faintest of clasps, looking up her arm to meet her face, "Miss Argyle."

 

"I am honored to meet you, sir."

 

She was not gushing, as one would expect with such a statement, but quite honest with its tone and delivery. However he did give in to rolling his eyes at the wizard beside her, "What have you been telling this girl about me, Albus?"

 

"Actually, I was referring to your work, sir." Selena interjected politely, bringing his gaze back to her. She met his incredulous expression with a small smile, "He only told me right before the meeting you would be here."

 

"Indeed," he conceded, noticing that his grasp had tightened slightly on her hand and that the Dark Mark hidden beneath his layers of clothing was faintly tingling. Releasing her fingers, he silently prayed that the blinding pain of the summoning would not be forthcoming, returning to his observant state of mind after a moment when it did not. "I'm interested in finding out just what you know about me, Miss Argyle."

 

"All in good time, Severus," answered Dumbledore, interrupting before she could reply, blue eyes twinkling as he reached for Selena's arm. "But our guest must be ready to deal with Harry and the rest of her future classmates when they arrive tomorrow, so she must be settled in. I'm sure you will find the time before school starts to pick the young girl's brain."

 

Glowering mightily at the aged wizard, he stood with a smooth quickness from the chair, not caring that it made Selena Argyle startle and nearly fall backwards, "If that is all then, Albus, I will take my leave. Good night."

 

Stalking away toward the main doors, he ground his teeth at the annoyance of dealing with Albus Dumbledore, wishing faintly for a respite from both that and the war. Not too keen on the idea of being around when Potter and his friends arrived, he hopefully would be able to avoid Grimmuld Place until dinnertime the next day, or the day after if he was lucky. He actually was intrigued by the young addition to the inner circle of the Order, but did not enjoy conducting his work with unwanted observers hanging about.

 

Especially if they were part of the group that would be there tomorrow. They had been under his skin from day one and had caused more than their share of grief to himself and the Order, but they had proved to be surprisingly lucky up until their fourth year, the year Cedric Diggory was killed. Since then, things seemed to spiral farther and farther downward for the Golden Trio. He knew that they would somehow find their way into this newest turn of the conflict, especially since Selena Argyle was to be a student. He would find the time to sate his mental curiosities about her, he would merely have to wait. And waiting was something that he was quite familiar with.

*~*~*

TBC...

Well, ta-da! So was my introduction suitably intriguing? Interested in more? Drop a comment my way cause I like to hear from readers, and to inform you all in advance, flames go in the fireplace to warm my study and pop my popcorn. Hehehe *^_^*


	2. Getting Acquainted

Chapter 1 : Getting Acquainted

*~*~*

It was late morning when Selena was shocked from her sleep to great screams of 'Mudblood', 'filth' and 'blood traitors' echoing from beyond the solid barrier of her closed door. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her housecoat and sprang toward the portal of the room, slipping it on as she flung open the door. Striding out onto the landing, she looked down and saw a huge group of people, mostly redheads, frantically trying to jerk the drapes closed over a portrait of a hideously ugly and loud old woman who continued bellowing curses and obscenities. She still was amazed by the portraits of the wizard world, their magic something that she did not see back home. 

Tugging some of her own magic to her ears, she muffled the cacophony below until the picture was once again hidden and silent. Tying the cozy dark green robe closed, she watched as the group retreated down into the kitchen, leaving their scattered luggage behind. 'Oh, boy,' she thought to herself, moving back to retrieve her slippers and feeling around for the wand beneath her pillow. Taking a moment to admire the unique craftsmanship of her instrument, she tucked it into her pocket and willed her glamor fully into place, meandering quietly down the stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been very polite the night before and they had agreed to keep certain details of her presence secret, but she knew it would be impossible for their children not to know at least something about why she was there as part of the Order. She told the flame-haired matriarch and patriarch that she would pitch her story to their family this morning, fully intending on using the background that she and Albus felt was the safest and most feasible. 

The quiet rustle of cloaks and coats being removed, along with the soft budding of conversations mingled with the gentle clatter of pots & pans. It reminded her of mornings at home and she tucked aside the pang of missing her family to concentrate on the present. She was sure that there would be be no problems, but was slightly taken aback at the number of people moving around the kitchen. 

Accompanying the pair she had met the night before were a young man with black hair and a young woman with rich brown locks. There were redheads of various ages moving around the kitchen, only one, besides Mrs. Weasley, a girl. She watched as a pair broke off and started pulling the plates from the cupboard, tossing them with a flourish towards his mirror image. At a particularly clever catch she applauded lightly and laughed, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Good morning," she greeted them, fully entering the surprisingly cozy room and stopping beside the table. "I'm Selena Argyle, nice to meet you all."  
Arthur swept forward to close the door she had entered, barely halting the next wave of sound from spilling out into the foyer. All the boys looked at her like she had just walked into the room bare naked, hustling forward to each try and introduce themselves all at once. But before things could get out of hand, Molly Weasley stepped up and took control of the situation, "Now then everyone, there will be plenty of time for all of you to meet Selena, but there are things to be taken care of first."

A collective groan rose from them, but they all peeled off as they were assigned tasks. The girls were assigned to start moving the luggage to the different parts of the house and she decided to help them, along with returning upstairs to get dressed. Following them out, she leaned forward and softly spoke to the cinnamon haired girl, "Mind an extra pair of hands?"

"Not at all," she answered with a friendly smile. Extending her hand, Selena took the offered handshake as the girl introduced herself just as quietly, "I'm Hermione Granger, sixth year Gryffindor and this my friend, Ginny Weasley. Its nice to meet you."

Gathering up the various bags and satchels, the trio of females tromped as quietly as they could, dropping various items outside different doors. Together they stopped outside of the room beside hers, Hermione and Ginny shuffling in to place their own suitcases down. Ducking into her own room, she left the door open a crack and called to them when they reemerged into the hallway, tugging on her jeans, "Hey, ladies, come here."

The two entered and she motioned for them to close the door. Looking slightly embarrassed, Selena pulled on her t-shirt and tucked it into her jeans, "I see that we females are out numbered by boys, so I hope you will allow me to be the first to extend the hand of friendship. I've heard a little about both of you from Uncle Albus and would be glad of your companionship while I'm here."

"Uncle Albus?" Ginny spoke, taking a seat on the chest at the end of the bed.

"He's actually just an old friend of my family, but I've always called him 'Uncle'. I've promised not to once we start classes." she answered, slipping her loafers on and sitting on the chair in front of the vanity. "It's one of those things we're hoping to keep quiet as long as possible, but as circumstances are different with the Order, I felt it was something I could share with you."

Hermione smiled, "That's nice, Selena. I'd be glad to help you get used to things around here and fend off the over-abundant testosterone horde downstairs. Harry's OK about things like that, but Ginny's brothers tend to chase anything even remotely pretty."

They all had a laugh and worked their way back downstairs, trading the common questions of newborn curiosities and associations. Selena quickly found the two quite friendly and informative, hoping they would come to trust her as they did each other, but one never knew where their paths might lead during this conflict. By the time they reentered the kitchen, places were set around the large table with bacon and eggs sizzling merrily in a massive skillet, tended by the portly Molly. Taking her seat between Hermione and Ginny, she felt better about not being hemmed in by over anxious boys.

Nevertheless, the pair of twins, the dark haired young man and a redhead about the same age all took places around her, interest showing clearly in their expression. Glancing to her right she grinned, "So, Hermione, who is worth knowing about first?"

"I'd say, Harry," she answered, pointing to the black-haired, green-eyed young man wearing a set of glasses. 

Her eyes involuntarily moved to his forehead, seeking the scar that had been left by the failed curse, catching a faint glimpse of it beyond the strands of his bangs. Extending her hand she smiled, "Nice to meet you, Harry Potter."

Nice to meet you too, Selena," the young man answered, accepting the handshake politely, but not allowing the smile to reach his eyes. Looking into the beautiful green pools, she could feel the need of love and security hiding deep inside him, and the choking fear for his friends lives. It was hard on her to see the young man's pain and she could only gently squeeze his hand as comfort before she released it. She hoped to one day see those eyes and that face with more joy on them. 

"Oy!" exclaimed one of the twins, clapping Harry on the back. "Mum says Selena is going to be at Hogwarts with you for the next two years, so be nice."

His brother flung an arm across his sibling's shoulder, "Fred's right, Harry, she's gonna need all the friends she can get with what's going on and all."

"I'm sorry, Selena," answered the boy with a sigh, giving her an apologetic look. Rising from the table he made his way to the stairs, "I just don't feel like talking right now."

"It's OK, Harry," she replied with kindness, not at all offended by his behavior. "I'll be around when you're ready."

*~*~*

As soon as the last creak had passed to one of the far rooms, Selena stole from the privacy of her own to seek the solace of the library. It was late and she lay curled up in one of the huge chairs by the fire, tired from the long day of socializing and cleaning with the group. The book she had chosen lay open and unread as she reflected on the previous hours, hoping her presence would help their cause.

The business savvy twins were loads of laughs and once Harry had gotten over what mood he had been in, he too was someone she was glad to have met. Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, was nice but something about the boy didn't rub her the right way as he hung around during the whirlwind of cleaning his mother orchestrated. Hermione was a fount of information that she fully hoped to utilize discreetly, but she had no intention of harming the friendship that was forming. Genevra was sweet and completely over the moon for Mr. Potter, but she had the feeling that someone else really held his heart. 

She liked these people and did not wish to see them harmed. But, one was a fool if they did not know their companions strengths and weaknesses. 

'Mother always said I took after Dad like that,' she thought, watching the low flicker of the flames beyond the grate. The sound of the doorknob turning pulled her from her thoughts, bringing her gaze to the door just behind her. She saw Hermione peek inside and then slip through, closing the door far quieter than when she opened it. With darting motions, she moved to one of the far book shelves and tugged a tattered volume from among the multitude of books, turning quickly to head toward the couch. It was only then that she noticed that Selena was watching her, her lips parting in surprise and a soft yelp escaping her throat.

"Selena, what are you doing down here?" she asked, slowly continuing onward to the couch. Choosing the end closest to her, Hermione tucked her feet to one side and slipped the book out of sight, cuddling into her own housecoat. "I thought you went to bed hours ago."

"No, I like it down here. It reminds me of where I used to study back home," she answered, flipping her own book closed and placing it on the nearby table. "Without Dumbledore around, its all I've got for comfort right now."

The girl nodded, "I understand, it must be pretty hard being so far from home and dropped into the middle of a conflict that was never really yours."

"Uncle Albus has always kept the family informed of what was happening here and we have helped from behind the scenes as much as possible. Things such as the Dark Lord have no right to exist."

Before any more could be said, the door to the main hall swung wide and Dumbledore strode in, stopping short at finding the two of them seated in conversation. His normal smile sprang to his face almost immediately, "Just the two people I need."

Taking a seat next to Hermione, he adjusted his spectacles and placed a bag they had not noticed before on the floor between them, "I believe I can trust the two of you to do some research for me, but it must remain a secret. I know where you stand on secrets, Selena, but I must beg you, Ms. Granger, please do not tell Harry or Mr. Weasley the task I am about to assign you."

The girl nodded, looking down to her lap for a moment and then back to the old man's face, "You have my word, sir."

Shooting a glance to where she sat in the chair, he flipped open the top of the satchel, "I need you two to trace some magical lineages back as far as you can using these documents and whatever other resources you can. It is important that no one know that you are doing this, even though it may seem to be a rather innocuous thing. You are certainly most welcome to work with each other, otherwise keep this quiet."

Selena nodded at once, the motion echoed by Hermione and the wizard began pulling out scrolls, vellum-stuffed folders and a book or two. Quickly doling them out to the two of them, he shrank the bag and tucked it into a hidden pocket, "You should be getting to bed. Dear Molly mentioned you were planning on going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and I'm sure you will want to be well rested before then."

All of them rising, Dumbledore reached into a pocket again, producing a decently sized clinking pouch, "Here, Selena, this will save a trip to Gringott's for you and Ms. Granger. Divide it between the two of you and consider it payment for this work. Meanwhile, back to your rooms, its nearly three in the morning."

The human girl bundled the scrolls and informative papers in her arms and made for the door, "I'll get my half in the morning, Selena, if that's alright?"

Nodding, she put the pouch in her pocket, holding back an extra moment, waiting until Hermione disappeared out the door, looking to the silver-haired man, "What are we supposed to be finding in these family lines?"

"There must be a reason pureblood families are so powerful," he answered, gently pushing her toward the door. "Tracing these lines will hopefully bring to light why."

"All right, Uncle," she answered, shifting the multitude of papers in her arms. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow sometime?"

"If all goes well," he replied, pulling her in for a one-armed hug. Taking quick comfort in the contact, she pulled away and left the room, somewhat more at ease now that she had something to concentrate on until she reached Hogwarts. 

As she reached the landing, Selena heard a door below open, but ignored it, entering her room and depositing the records on one of the chairs. Taking the time to examine the money, she found two-hundred fifty Galleons, setting her half aside in the bedside drawer and leaving the rest in the bag for Hermione. Tossing her housecoat aside, she slipped beneath the covers, mind on the upcoming morning. She honestly couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley, hearing many stories of its shops and businesses, the unexpected money already burning a hole in her pocket. Grinning, she snuggled into her pillow and was soon asleep.

*~*~*

TBC...


	3. Adventures in Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Adventures in Diagon Alley

*~*~*

"Come on, sleepyhead!"

Selena was bounced from her sleep by bright-eyed Ginny Weasley pushing on the mattress near her head, laughing as she swiped halfheartedly at her with a pillow, "Time to go already?"

"We're just waiting on you and my lazy lump of a brother, Ron," answered the girl, moving back to the door. "I'll see you downstairs, though, I forgot my bag."

Sweeping aside her blanket, Selena pulled herself together in record time, choosing a blouse of white silk and a knee-length skirt of deep green, with a simple pair of matching flats. Grabbing her silver cloak and the money from the night before, she cut across the library and met the group in the foyer. Harry and Hermione talked quietly beside the fireplace with Molly, Arthur pulling on his outer robe, nodding a silent greeting as she entered. When Harry went to join Ginny, she took the moment and slipped the pouch to Hermione. The girl's eyes grew wide when she peeked inside, tucking it securely out of sight right after. Ron was the last to join the group, hair bristling in an under-brushed mop. Rolling her eyes, Hermione cast a quick charm and corrected the problem.

Lining up, the redheaded family and its additions all grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, each announcing their destination and stepping into the swirling emerald flames. Selena wondered if her magic might cause problems, but could not balk now, grasping a small amount of the glittering blackish-green dust with her left hand, just to be safe. The scent of burnt minerals drifted through her nose from between her fingers as she tossed the granules into the crackling fire, making them flame high with greenish-white smoke. Clearing her throat, she announced her destination, stepping forward, "Diagon Alley."

Stepping forward, Selena felt her body flow and join with the flames, before racing past a series of grates that were also connected to the network. A great amount of power was used by this construct and she could feel it through her shields, pulsing with a rhythm she was very familiar with. Vaguely wondering what would happen if she tried to tap into the flaming transportation system, she could feel and see that she drew near to her stop within Diagon Alley. Feeling the magic begin to dissipate, she grasped at the offered hand that entered her vision to step into the dim light of a pub/inn. One of the twins offered a smile as he helped her exit the hearth and she was pretty sure it was Fred. Nearby, the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry all waited, making light conversation.

Looking around the dimly lit pub, Selena could feel the tension in the air as patrons flickered unsure eyes briefly over their group. It was clear that the news of Voldemort's return placed many in deep fear, as most did not fall under his Pureblood regime's beliefs or tenets. Most of the people seemed to relax when they saw the group of redheads, especially Arthur, turning back to drinks and food to resume interrupted conversations, but a few departed with bowed heads and concealing cloaks. Moving over to the group, she tapped Mrs. Weasley on the arm, "I'd like to look around a bit, if you don't mind?"

"If you think you'll be OK, dear," the matronly woman replied, adjusting her shawl and beret. "We will be at Flourish & Blott's in about an hour."

"All right, I'll see you there," Selena answered, walking out to the courtyard that opened into the Alley proper. She didn't mind looking like a tourist, happily window shopping and making memories every moment. Stopping outside Eeylop's Owl Emporium on her second circuit around the alley, she stopped to admire a large eagle owl perched on a nearby stand. It regarded her with wide gold eyes, its gaze flipping over her left shoulder briefly then ruffling its feathers, beginning to preen with ferocity. 

Glancing over her shoulder, she found Severus Snape standing across the thoroughfare, watching her interaction with the large avian. A smile involuntarily sprang to her lips as the owl's body language suddenly made sense to her, clapping a hand over her mouth before she laughed and slipping into the shop. The attendant greeted her politely with a wave and then turned back to helping another customer choose among a series of heavy-duty perches. 

Letting her gaze wander over the various breeds of owls, Selena soon found her gaze drawn to a large barn owl, lazily watching her with small black eyes. Making her way over to it, she admired the symphony of gold, white and cream feathers. As if feeling her positive appraisal, it leaned forward and bobbed its head at her, hooting low and then turning around to stretch first one wing and leg, then the other. Hunkering down, it began cleaning between its talons, finished with its little display. Chuckling, she shook her head, "I don't think Nightshade would like you."

"Find something amusing, Ms. Argyle?"

The voice that filled her ears was unmistakable and quite close, making her turn about to find that Snape had followed and was now looking down his rather large nose at her. Smiling, she shrugged, "Just telling this pompous bird that my familiar would probably not like him very much,"

"Is that so?" he asked, glancing at the bird. "Pray tell what sort of creature has bound itself to you, then?"

"'Nightshade is my 'Corvus Corax'," she answered, slipping around him to head back toward the door. "Currently, he's out running an errand for me, or I would introduce you. Excuse me."

As she brushed by, Selena felt a crawl of magic, causing goosebumps to spring over the expanse of the skin on her arms and back. Glad for her cloak at that moment, she brushed a hand down her arm, the fine hairs standing on end, glancing at the man to see if he showed any sign of feeling anything similar. His dark eyes followed her, but nothing seemed to have changed his stern demeanor and she guessed it was just her. Which was fine. She didn't really need any metaphysical things going on right now. 

Stepping back out into the morning air, she pulled out one of the parchments Albus had given her the night before, her eyes moving up and down the street. Catching sight of the book shoppe, she started to take a step onto the cobbles when a hand grasped her arm and swung her around. Once again she was face to face with Snape, this time his expression held just a bit of annoyance, "Not very polite, are you Ms. Argyle?"

"More polite than when you nearly knocked me on my ass the other night," she answered back, tugging her arm from his grasp. "At least I said, excuse me."

He looked at her like she had sprouted another head, astonishment flowing away to the quiet anger she caught a glimpse two nights ago. It was gone in another moment, back to the stern condescending facade, but now holding just a bit more dislike, "Don't think because you are Albus' little pet for this project, that I will accept any disrespect from you. Here or once you begin school."

Allowing a lofty little smile to grace her features, Selena squared her shoulders, offering the man her full attention, "Of course not, sir. What can I do for you this morning?"

"Tell me why you are out by yourself." he demanded, dark eyes narrow and only for her, momentarily flicking to the piece of parchment she still held.

"I was unaware my comings and goings were to be scrutinized so soon, Professor Snape, care to come along while I buy some new underwear?" she quipped with a laugh, watching his eyes take on a flint-like hardness. "Actually, I've been picking up supplies for the coming year and was taking a little time for myself. I'm supposed to meet Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and the rest at the bookstore to finish up."

The paper was indeed a list of supplies for Hogwarts, annotated with a few items she had wanted to pick up, so she held it to where he could read. His lips curled into a ferocious scowl, but she was not concerned, as there were too many people doing business this morning for him to do anything foolish. What she did not expect was being deftly, but forcibly, maneuvered into the small shop next door to Eeylops, the slim dark man gripping her arm just above her elbow. The shop attendant took one look at Snape and shuffled away beyond the curtain behind the counter, leaving them alone. 

Allowing some of the surprise she felt to show on her face, Selena glanced around, wondering what he had in mind that would require seclusion in such a place. It was what she would define as an odds-and-ends shop, assortments of items arranged on various shelves and tables, signs pointing directions to other portions of what was obviously a converted house. Before she could assess more of her surroundings, the soft, incredibly hot, breath of Snape hissed across her ear again, bringing her attention sharply back to him.

"You are entirely too cheeky, Ms. Argyle, and should show more care in your attitudes."

Rankling at the velvet-laced threat in his voice, despite the delicious tingle that raced over her neck and down her spine, Selena pulled around and found his face quite close, the scent of herbs filling her nose as she took a moment to actually look at the man. His skin was a pale, almost sallow hue, features drawn into a frown and his hooked nose taking her air as she did his. He was a good head and a half taller than she and there was a surprising amount of strength in the fingers that held her arm. Enough light filtered in through the windows to show her that his hair was rather stringy, glistening with the telltale sheen of vaporlocke; a common affliction to the hair of Potion workers. strands veiling his dark gaze partially. What drew her were the fathomless eyes that burned with such ferocity, glinting like obsidian daggers beyond the midnight strands.

Already what the group had told her the night before about him was proving to be true ; he was an unhappy man stuck between the rock and hard place that were Albus Dumbledore & Lord Voldemort. Defined as the biggest tyrant at Hogwarts, she could see why children who had been subjected to such behaviors from age eleven onward would be highly intimidated. She, however, was not, and would not allow him to think that she was, "Last I checked, sir, I was my own person and fully capable of my own decisions. But, if I have offended you, please excuse me, it's in my nature to be flippant."

Saying nothing more, he released her but continued to glare. Brushing a hand down her arm, Selena arched a brow at him, "As I'm very sure we'll be seeing more of each other, Professor Snape, I bid you good-day."

"Good-day, Ms. Argyle," he answered unexpectedly, turning to peruse a rack of bottles as if she no longer was of any importance. 

Not used to being dismissed with such coldness, it pricked her ego, especially since she had not really done anything to warrant his actions. Opening the door, she started to walk out, her anger getting the better of her. Allowing all the smooth sweetness of her own voice to travel in the silent air of the establishment, she glanced briefly over her shoulder toward him, "By the way... I am no one's pet."

He straightened, as if he did not expect another statement from her, but Selena didn't stick around, darting back outside and onto the street. It was a shame he seemed to be as unpleasant as the others had told her, but for all she knew he was just having a bad day. Of course, with the things that she had heard of that had happened over the past few years, she was sure that the dark-eyed wizard was suffering from untold amounts of stress. Wondering if he ever found any release or respite, she traipsed across the cobblestones, entering Madam Malkin's shop. 

A younger woman greeted her as she entered, querying as to what she might be looking to purchase. With Selena's reply, the witch gestured to an alcove near where a short, friendly looking witch made measurements on a fine-featured young man with platinum blond hair. Nearby, a similar looking woman examined fabrics and designs floating about her, pushing one or another to the side in rejection. Selena felt a pang as she discreetly observed the pair, easily seeing the fey blood, the sidhe blood, in these people. She missed being at home and seeing them made her wish for Carrow, but she had a duty to perform. Picking amongst the undergarments, she sought items of black, dark green or blue, in racier styles and cuts, but all were pretty basic. Gathering a couple, she made her way to the counter, fishing in her pocket for the proper amount.

As the younger witch totaled the purchase, she looked at Selena with a conspiratorial glint in her soft gray eyes, "Don't tell Madam Malkin, but you might like the 'Midnight Masquerades' shop down Knockturn. They aren't quite as up-tight in designs as they are here."

"Thank you, miss, I'll keep that in mind," she replied, tucking her parcel and change away and heading back outside. Glancing at the clock on the high tower of Gringott's, Selena could see she still had a half-hour before it would be time to meet up with the group, so she decided to continue her wandering. Not too far across the alley, she saw a darker, more foreboding off-shoot, a sign proclaiming it 'Knockturn Alley' hanging from a wrought iron post. Slipping up her hood, she maneuvered through a few groups of shoppers, entering the shadowed alley alone.

She immediately could feel a difference in the magic here, a close, cold brush of power across her shields that set her on edge. Allowing her eyes to move around her surroundings, the shops and businesses all clearly had darker interests in mind. Wicked smelling candles she could sense from feet away, shrunken heads, small pouches of items advertised as human fingernails, nothing what would be described as wholesome or nonthreatening. Making her way along, she turned a corner to find the way ended in a cul-de-sac, a sign with a simple white domino mask announcing her destination, 'Midnight Masquerades.'

Passing beneath the intricately carved archway, she could see a curtain kept passersby from merely peeking in to ogle the wares they offered, and she pulled it aside to step within. Racks and racks of sumptuous clothing were revealed to her wide eyes, the walls of deep, dark, red giving the atmosphere of warmth and closeness. A witch and wizard spoke quietly behind the counter, going over a ledger and scroll, only glancing her way briefly. Slowly circulating around, she could see the witch from Madam Malkin's was correct and this place would offer a few choices to her wardrobe. Knowing she did not have a whole lot of time, Selena grabbed a few items that caught her eye immediately and made her way toward the couple. 

On the way she was brought up short by a case filled with jewelry topped by an elaborate tree of gold. Draped from the branches were various necklaces of different lengths and designs, glittering in the light of the numerous lanterns around the shop. A glint of green caught her eye and she reached out to cup a small bottle strung on a smooth chain of silver. Delicate filigree work encased the emerald glass, with an etched band of silver encircling the neck. A matching chain secured the stopper to the band so it would not be lost. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, but the tag declared '275 Galleons' and far out of her price range. 

Sighing, she concluded her purchase, nearly being bowled over by a sweeping figure as she exited the curtained archway. The package she carried was ripped from her hands to smack loudly on the cobblestones, bringing the dark-robed man who ran into her up short. For a moment she thought it was her soon-to-be instructor again following, but she was mistaken as her eyes found the face of the wizard. He looked strikingly similar to the pair of people she had seen within Madam Malkin's, shoulder length platinum blond hair brushing the collar of his immaculate suit, his eyes a cool, piercing blue-gray. His angry countenance was wiped away by a considering appraisal as he bent to retrieve her package. Distinctly reminded of Caspian's father, she gingerly took the parcel from the leather-clad hand, offering a small smile of gratitude, "Thank you, sir. My apologies for interrupting you."

"You are rather polite, for an American," he spoke, tones measured and telling of aristocratic upbringing. His gaze continued to absorb the outward details of her, feeling that things here were similar to court activities, like back at home. 

"Thank you, I think." she laughed lightly, tucking the box close to her body. "I appreciate you taking the time to stop and help me, but I have an appointment to get to. Pardon me."

Offering a polite bow of her head in final farewell, Selena turned and headed back toward the intersection of Diagon Alley and Knockturn, wondering to herself what business had drawn that wizard there. Tucking it away for the time, she moved quickly to the bookstore, slipping inside with a sigh. 

The rich scent of parchment, leather and paper filled her nose, countless racks & shelves of books drawing her eye, with more than a few customers perusing the selections offered. She could see that many parents were there with children that were likely to be her classmates, and she was not ready to deal with preemptive introductions. It was important that everyone outside of the Order believed her only to be a transfer student and not connected in anyway to the conflict.

Catching sight of Mr. Weasley, she discreetly moved toward him, taking cover from the windows behind a shelf, gesturing to catch his eye. He noticed and with curiosity on his face, meandered to examine a shelf of books dedicated to charms, while actually paying attention to her, "Is everything OK, Selena?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to return to the house," she answered, a glance moving around the store. "I'm feeling a little overwhelmed by things and I'd like to grab a nap before my head starts to hurt."

Patting her on the shoulder, he nodded in understanding, "Of course, you know the way?"

With her nod, she pulled out her list and money pouch, tucking some of the coins in her pocket to give the redheaded patron the remainder, "Could I ask that you purchase the books I will need for this year? Keep the change, with my appreciation."

"Gladly, my dear," Arthur replied, his own smile of appreciation appearing over his fatherly features. Smiling in return, she pulled up her hood and exited the store, the air warm with the late morning sun and catching no sight of either the wizard she had left in Knockturn Alley or Snape, she moved quickly back to the Leaky Cauldron. Silently adjusting her shields, as one would smooth the wrinkles from one's clothes, Selena grasped the green-black powder and tossed it into the flames, glancing quickly about before announcing,"Twelve Grimmuld Place."

Part of her was again tempted to drop her shields enough to test the power of the Floo Network as the roaring of the flames filled her ears, wishing to commune with her elemental affinity in so huge and controlled place. Even when she went to observe some of the wildfires in the California forests, it had felt nothing like this. Before another moment passed, she stepped from the hearth and shook the soot from the hem of her pale cloak, frowning at the stains revealed to her eyes. Quietly climbing the stairs to her room, Selena ran a suddenly tired hand down her face, noticing too late that soot covered her fingers. Groaning, she deposited her belongings on the bed and grabbed the things she would need for a bath. She did not expect anyone for at least another hour, so she felt confidant enough to take care of it before they returned.

Wondering what kind of bathroom was hidden in the master suite, she moved to the door that no one else seemed to use and pushed inside. It was clear that someone slept here, as there were no signs of dust anywhere and the bedclothes were still rumpled from where something had been tossed to rest. But as she did not know who, Selena looked around, calling out, "Hello? Anyone home?"

No sound answered her and she stepped inside and caught sight of the door that she guessed would lead to the bathroom. Padding across the surprisingly plush carpet, she grasped the knob and pulled, a lights automatically illuminating the dark recesses of the room. Dark green, black and silver dominated the color scheme of the bathroom with a serpent motif to the fixtures and embroidered in silver on the towels hanging from various rods. There was both a shower stall and a tub of dark green that looked big enough to hold three people, and after a moment, decided on a shower. 

Sliding open the gold-green rippled glass door, she turned a series of taps until hot water began to stream from the four matching shower heads. Slipping from her clothes she stepped into the cubicle and slid the door closed behind her. Beneath the multiple jets of water, Selena happily dropped her glamour and proceeded to wet herself down, sighing with the beating heat of the water. Lost in a pleasurable haze she proceeded to lather up her hair, unaware that she was no longer alone, humming the beginning chords of 'Come Back to Me' by the Cherry Poppin Daddies. 

The rich scent of sandalwood filled the air as she scrubbed furiously at the copious amounts of her blood-red hair, voice rising above the steady drone of the water and her body shimmying as she started singing,

Hear my voice

Where you are

Take a train

Steal a car

Hop a freight

Grab a star

Come back to me

Catch a plane

Catch a breeze

On your hands

On your knees

Swim or fly only please

Come back to me

On a mule in a jet

With your hair in a net

Or a towel wringin' wet

I don't care

This is where

You should be

From the hills

From the shore

Ride the wind to my door

Turn highways to dust

Break the law if you must

Move the world only just

Come back to me

Have you gone to the moon

Or the corner saloon

And to rack and ruin

Mademoiselle

Where the hell

Can you be?

In a crate

In a trunk

On a horse

On a drunk

In a Rolls or a van

Wrapped in Mink or Saran

Any way that you can

Come back to me

Giggling, she rinsed the bubbles from her hair and body, running slender fingers over familiar curves and hollows, blasted by the hot water in a steady jets. She did love singing, especially in the shower, but it was not often that the sound of slow applause followed a finish. Freezing, she looked to the opaque glass of the shower doors, only seeing a tall, dark figure topped by an indistinct pale face. Narrowing her eyes, Selena faced the vague form of the wizard who seemed to think he would put her at a disadvantage by invading her ablutions. Turning her voice into sweet venom, she spoke, "Hope you liked the song, Professor Snape. Care for another?"

"I would be tempted, Ms. Argyle," came the drawling, silky tones of the Potion Master, plainly unconcerned by her response. "But, your performance just now was more than enough. I can see you are going to be quite the popular one if any of your classmates should hear you."

The tone in his voice would have given no other a clue, but Selena could feel the thread of anger that wove through that statement. Tossing the heavy mass of wet hair behind her, it hit her butt with a rather loud 'slap' and Selena hoped that he had not seen her without the glamour, even if the doors were of rippled, nubilous glass. Stretching, she turned under the spray, adjusting the knob to throw out more hot water and billowing clouds of steam. 'Two can play at this game,' she thought to herself, hissing in pleasure at the pinpricks of heat that began to pelt her skin. 

Grabbing the bottle of conditioner and squeezing a generous amount into her palm, she proceeded to smooth the slick concoction through her hair. Filling her bath pouf with a liberal amount of cinnamon scented soap, she grinned as the scent began to mingle with the lingering traces of her shampoo & conditioner. Rubbing at her arms, she was sure he would catch glimpses of her sud-covered hands and fingers as she raised them to the ceiling and moved the pouf over them. 

"So to what do I owe the delight of your company, again, sir?" she spoke after a moment, turning back to the doors and walking toward them. Steam fogged the glass in a pale white film, still radiating coolness to her fingertip, despite the heat contained within the cubicle. With a smile, she began to draw on the smooth surface, waiting for a response from her uninvited guest. It was quickly reaching sauna-like temperatures and being in his robes could not be comfortable, but she wasn't concerned. He would either answer or depart, simple as that and she had all the time, and hot water, in the world to wait. 

"I take it you were unaware that this is where I have been sleeping whenever I stay at Grimmuld Place?" he asked in return, bringing her up short.

'This is his room?' she thought to herself, turning under the quad-spray to remove all signs of suds and conditioner. There was little she could do about it now, but treat it as if she were at home and had unknowingly usurped someone else's shower, "You are quite correct, sir, I was not made privy to that fact. If you like, I will depart and leave you to your privacy with my deepest apologies."

"That would suit me fine, Ms. Argyle," he answered, his dark form moving beyond the gold-green glass. Turning off the taps, Selena twisted the excess water from her locks and pulled her glamor up. Sliding the door open slightly, she reached blindly out for a towel, biting back a gasp as cool fingers grasped her wrist tightly. A bundle of cloth was thrust into her palm, fingers closing automatically around the terrycloth and the hand retreated from her heated skin. Bringing the drying implement inside the humid cubicle and reclosing the gap of the door, she rubbed at her damp skin vigorously, ending by wrapping the black towel around her torso. 

Used to casual nudity around the courts, she had no compunction of appearing before the man as she was, sliding the door open with a smooth sound and stepping on to the bathmat on the outside. Looking around, she saw Snape leaning against the door frame, watching with intense interest as she found his face with her eyes. Calmly gathering her articles, she moved toward the doorway, stopping in front of the dark wizard, an amused smile quirking her lips as she looked up at him, "It's kind of difficult to leave, if you don't move. Or, would you like me to return your towel first?"

If she hadn't been so close, Selena might have missed the slight widening of his eyes as they swept her form again. Maybe he liked the idea. After a moment, he moved into the bedroom, allowing her to pass to the hallway, voice smooth and cold, "You may return the towel after you have returned to your room, Ms. Argyle."

"As you wish," she answered, strolling by him as if she were walking down the middle of Diagon Alley. She had no doubt in her mind that his eyes would drink in each droplet that still sparkled on her creamy skin and each strand of nearly black hair that clung to her shoulders and back. Her ears caught the sound of a deep inhale as she walked out into the hallway, bringing her gaze back over her shoulder, finding the tall man following her. She expected the door to slam in her face, but he merely gestured for her to continue, falling into step behind. The room she currently occupied was at the far opposite end of the upper hallway and he escorted her all the way. 

Opening the door Selena stepped within and dropped her belongings in a heap in one of the chairs, glancing to see if he still observed her. No black-robed figure filled her doorway and the sound of retreating steps touched her ears. Unwrapping the plush towel from around her, she wadded it up into a rough ball, stepping nude into the hall and looking at the retreating form of the Potion Master. Rearing back, she launched the damp rectangle of terrycloth at the man, laughing as it landed with a satisfying 'thwump' over his head, "I did agree to return your towel after I reached my room, sir!"

Watching only a moment as he tried to disentangle himself from the clinging cloth, she stepped back into her room and shut the door before he caught sight of her. Securing the door with a quick series of wards, she collapsed on her bed, giggling at the situation she had just perpetuated. Tugging the soft blanket over her damp body, she waited to see if there would be any retribution for her impudence, but her wards remained untouched. Shrugging, she plopped her head down onto the pillow and snuggled in for the nap she had mentioned to Mr. Weasley. She was sorry for invading his rooms, but not that sorry... 

*~*~*

TBC...

Author's Notes ~ Selena does like to play with fire, doesn't she? ^_~* Oh, BTW, 'Come Back to Me' is copyright to the Cherry Poppin' Daddies and I don't make any claim to ownership of it.


	4. Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Two weeks.

For fourteen days the annoying chit had avoided being alone with him, always seeming to slip away to her room or help with another member of the Order at just the right moment. She did not tiptoe around him and watch with dislike and fear in her eyes as he would have expected and he was finding the reality of it to be very grating. Whenever their gazes happened to meet, she merely smiled brightly, her brilliant blue eyes glittering and disappeared to another part of Grimmuld Place. She had to know he was furious for her actions all those days ago, but soon she would not be able to avoid dealing with him and his retribution.

Now, here he was, cloistered away in his dungeon office, preparing for the newest arrivals to Hogwarts, including Selena Argyle. He wondered which of the houses would be granted the 'honor' of hosting her for the next two years, but from what he had read of her file, which Albus had given him and the other Heads of House, he expected either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. He was leaning more towards Ravenclaw with each page he read, her list of accolades was considerable and his dark eyes stopped when he reached her area of special study. This would explain her initial reaction to him that first evening and he could see that her grades easily qualified her for his NEWT level classes. That would make things much easier.

However, the days of waiting had forced him to analyze the American's behaviors, leaving him to wonder what really lay behind those too-blue eyes and what sort of game she might be playing. He was guessing that she had some fey blood in her somewhere, otherwise she would be of little use in hunting for the sithen. It was obvious enough that there was a brain in that pretty little head and a dangerous predilection to playing with volatile situations. He wondered how soon it would be after she arrived that he would be able to pin a detention on her. The thought brought a smug smirk to his hawk-like features. Glancing to the mantle clock, he saw that the welcoming feast would begin in a very short time and he rose from his desk, settling his robes with a practiced move of his shoulders.

Stalking the torch-lit corridors, he made his way to the Great Hall, entering through the faculty door and allowing his gaze to sweep the room. Already the second through seventh years were seated and awaiting the arrival of the new crop of first years, the soft murmur of countless conversations filling the air. McGonnagal was speaking with Dumbledore near his place at the table, holding the scroll scribed with the names of those soon-to-be Sorted, her face clearly a little distressed. The old wizard merely smiled at his Transfiguration instructor and patted her shoulder, gesturing to the far end of the room. The Scottish witch shook her head and departed the room, ready to prepare the next generation of Hogwarts for their introduction to their classmates.

Sliding into his seat, Snape watched as the Gryffindor Head exited, still dimly wondering where Selena would be placed. His eyes easily found the Golden Trio at their table, all looking toward the main door in anticipation of the incoming group, the normal thoughts of his dislike for them beginning to bubble within. He wasn't sure if it was their innocence or stupidity that rubbed him the wrong way, but luckily he would be avoiding Weasley this year, leaving the know-it-all Granger & Potter in attendance on his NEWT level class. He knew that was no surprise, and sometimes he felt she should have been a Ravenclaw, for her grades were among the top in the whole school. At least then he could have shown a bit less dislike for her, but there was very little room for Gryffindor's in his purview of things. Surprisingly, the green-eyed pain-in-his-backside had done well enough to attend his class, but hopefully without their third, actual learning might be done. He doubted it, trouble sought the boy out and would until he, or the Dark Lord, were dead. It was for Lily, he worked so hard to protect the child she had brought into their world, but he did not make it an easy job. Of course, it didn't help that he was the spitting image of James Potter.

The sound of the Great Hall doors opening halted his thoughts and the conversations around the room. A moderate sized group followed the tartan-clad witch inside, the requisite amount of awe and fear showing in their eyes as they moved over those gathered around. Confidant smiles, assessing glances, welcoming grins and sly looks met the unsure newcomers, all waiting to see what House each would be sent to. What surprised him was that Selena was not with them, only vaguely listening as the ceremony began, the tattered Sorting Hat chanting his song, telling of the founding and warning against too much dissension within the Houses. Only in the past couple of years had the magical construct warned that only the strength of unity would protect the school from danger.

As the last boy made himself comfortable at the Hufflepuff table, Dumbledore rose and raised his hands to quiet the budding conversations. Knowing the old wizard with his flair for dramatics, Snape sighed as his intuition was confirmed, the old man's eyes almost glowing with delight, “Now that the official Sorting has finished, I have the pleasure of announcing that there will be a transfer student joining our sixth years. She is quite the individual and has asked that she be allowed to introduce herself in her own way. If I may, please welcome, Selena Argyle of the Salem Witches Academy.”

With that final word, all of the floating candles illuminating the Great Hall extinguished, leaving the room nearly black, save for the dim light shed by the moon and stars that shown through the enchanted ceiling. It took Snape a moment to realize that the sound of running water was beginning to fill the room, music swelling into a crescendo as a figure that had not been in the room before appeared beneath a spotlight of warm yellow light, a student cloak shrouding them from head to foot. At the next measure, the person, whom he had no doubt as being Selena, whipped off the hood and flipped her robe off to land across the Sorting Hat and its stool. and began to sing and move down the center of the room.

_We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_  
But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be  
I would wait forever, exalted in the scene  
As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat 

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, get you another name  
Switch up the batteries 

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me 

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be._

By this point, she had returned to the slight dais that the head table rested on, all eyes on her. Selena's eyes moving over the instructors with a grin of enjoyment on her lips as the music continued its club beat. Swaying her way to the end farthest from him, she took up the song again, keeping the tempo as she passed, tapping and dragging her fingers over the slick tabletop, inexorably heading for the opposite end and him.

 

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, get you another name  
Switch up the batteries 

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be 

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_Hmmmmmmmmmm, hoooooooooo_

_Be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be_

_Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be 

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be._

As she finished out the song and the music smoothed to its close, Selena pulled her cloak into her arms and bowed her head to the house tables, the surrounding candles relighting at the last note. It only took a moment before the entirety of the student body began to cheer and shout their appreciation. Raising from her bow, he could tell from her posture that she was pleased with the performance. He had already known that her voice was easily able to carry a tune, his mind drifting back to the day he had discovered her in the shower. But, even he was impressed by how much talent she actually revealed in the past few minutes. Few moved with such confidence and joy as she showed her soon-to-be peers and the staff during the song.

It took some bravery to pull off such activities and he felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach; she might be Gryffindor. With that thought, Dumbledore came to stand by the seated young woman, a smile on his face as he raised one hand to silence the roaring of his charges, “Miss Argyle will be with us for this year and the next, so now we will find out what House will host her. If you would, my dear?”

Pulling the tattered relic from beneath her cloak, Selena placed it on her head and all watched and waited silently. One minute, then two passed, people beginning to look at each other with confusion, the only sound being hushed whispers springing up here and there. It never took this long for a Sorting, but in a voice that almost sounded relieved, the Hat called out in its booming voice, “Slytherin!”

It took him a moment to realize that his own house had been chosen, that fact stumping him as to what random elements had been added with this charge to his House. The Sorting was very rarely wrong, so he would have to believe that she held the beliefs and qualities that characterized those of the Serpents. His eyes watched as the house table applauded extra loud as Selena descended to join them, taking a place offered by Draco Malfoy, many of the other students seemingly disappointed in the young woman's placement. She seemed as comfortable with the scrutiny being paid to her now as she had the night she had been introduced to the Order. Few introductions were made before the Headmaster raised his hand for the final announcements.

“In addition to hosting Miss Argyle, Hogwarts has been invited to participate in the International Wizarding School Quiddich Tournament. There will be tryouts open to all students late next week and the best from all the houses will be chosen to represent us at this prestigious event. With that, let the feast begin!”

Absently picking at his food, he watched as the student body began to roll the news about the tourney and their newest classmate amongst themselves. Selena answered questions and replied with a poise he could see even from here. He also noticed that Pansy Parkinson was shooting daggers with her eyes as Draco gestured toward the Head table, causing Selena to look his way. Her sparkling eyes found his immediately, a slight smile touching her lips as she bowed her head to silently acknowledge him. Remaining stern, he nodded once and she returned her attention to those around her, answering a question further down the table.

When the meal was over and prefects had led away their respective crops of first years, the rest of the students beginning to filter out to their respective dormitories, Selena was called by Albus to the dais. Draco followed slightly behind, his gray eyes moving over her generous curves with blatant want, having pawned off the Slytherin first years on Pansy Parkinson. Circling the table, he smoothly and silently moved up behind the young man and dropped a hand on his shoulder. The annoyance on the boy's features evaporated once he saw who had halted him, “Is there something wrong, sir?”

“I see you have already shown interest in our new addition,” he answered, glancing as the young woman spoke with the Headmaster and the gathered staff. A half-smile briefly touched his lips at Draco's slow nod and lightly renewed leer, “Why don't we find out more about her first, hm?”

Together they joined the group, Albus turning with Selena to face them, “Ah, and here is your Head of House and Potion Master, Professor Snape.”

“It is a pleasure, sir, I hope you will find my addition to your House a welcome asset,” she greeted him, her smile holding a trace of the amusement she likely felt on that afternoon, but her voice and demeanor still respectful.

“Welcome to Slytherin, Miss Argyle,” he spoke in return, his own tone and demeanor just as formal, but his eyes showing his still simmering anger over the towel incident.

It almost looked as if her smile got brighter, her cerulean eyes gleaming as she looked at him, before casting a look at Draco and then turning back to Dumbledore, “So, where will I be staying?” she asked, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side, one hip thrust out impudently.

“Ah, yes! Severus, will show you the way to the picture just near the entrance to the dungeons; its a beautiful portrait of black roses. Your rooms are there.”

That brought Snape up short, “She is to have private quarters?”

“Of course,” answered the elder wizard, smiling fondly at Selena. “She is sensitive to the thoughts and feelings of those around her and requires a certain amount of solitude to keep her mind clear and focused.”

Wondering just how sensitive she was, he only nodded, “As you say, Headmaster. Come with us, Miss Argyle, and we shall get you where you need to be.”

Together, the three Slytherins made there way towards the dungeons, Draco pointing out various directions to their new arrival. Snape was sure she knew her way about, thanks to her connection with Albus, but she took the time to ask enough questions of the young man that she would not raise his suspicions. It was not long before they found themselves standing before a tall portrait of a wrought-iron trellis, covered by the deep green tendrils of countless velvet black roses. Selena sighed when she looked at it, her eyes softening briefly before turning to look expectantly at him, “How do I get in?”

Before answering her, he turned to Draco, “I wish to speak with Miss Argyle privately. Go on to the common room and I will bring her shortly.”

The boy nodded and shot a knowing smirk at her before disappearing down the stairs which heralded the transfer to Slytherin domain, leaving the two of them in the silent hallway. When he was gone, Selena looked at him, her eyebrows raised in silent question and slight confusion. Ignoring it, he raised his hand and pointed to one of the empty rosebushes in the background of the picture, “Touch there.”

A soft sigh and rustle disturbed the air as the bush bloomed beneath the young American's fingertips, one rose snaking down to join its brethren around the trellis. She brushed the new bloom just as lightly and a seam appeared down the center of the picture, parting like a set of double doors to reveal a small room containing a single oak door, bound by two thick strips of iron. Moving forward, the lantern mounted on one side of the door lit with warm golden flame, chasing the darkness away from the small entryway as she grasped the large ring to open the portal. He briefly wondered why Albus chose to house Selena in these chambers as he walked in behind her.

“Oh, wow,” he heard her softly breathe as the lamps and candles situated around the room lit, revealing the decently sized sitting room to their eyes. Now he remembered why it had been such a popular haunt for Slytherins who desired privacy outside their designated areas for meetings and trysts with those out of house. The décor was unchanged from his days as a student and the rooms had fallen from use by the time he had returned as a teacher, but obviously Albus had sent the House Elves to clean before her arrival.

He felt a brief pang as he watched her turn a full circle in the center of the room, reminded of another redhead seeing it for the first time, long, long ago. Just as much enjoyment showed on Selena's face as had been on her's that night. It was before the fateful day that had changed the course of both of their lives, leaving him here, alive, while she was gone. She had never looked at him the same way again. Shaking aside the fleeting memory, he heard a fluttering behind him and a large shape flew very near his head to enter the room.

The breeze of its passing caught his hair and pulled it into his eyes, interfering with his identification of it. He caught that it circled the room, coming to rest on the worktable situated opposite the entry. A staccato 'CAW' told him it must be her familiar, Nightshade, returning to his mistress.

Sweeping aside the errant strands, Snape watched the American walk to the large raven now perched proudly on top of one of the piles of books resting on the table. He caught the glint of silver encircling its ankle as it relinquished the vellum clutched in its slender claw, peering at him with obsidian-bright eyes as he walked closer. Setting aside the coiled correspondence, Selena proceeded to scratch the bird gently on the head, his beak clicking lightly and its eyelids dropping shut in obvious pleasure. Now that he was closer, he could see that it was a fine specimen, large and glossy with immaculate feathers and that dark red rubies were mounted in the silver band that encircled its right ankle.

Finishing her attentions, Selena tapped its beak lightly, making the bird look at her, “Nightshade, you will be on your best behavior for this man. None of your foolishness. Understand?”

The avian again regarded him, its flinty gaze unwavering, eventually cawing and bobbing his head once. Smiling, she offered a strip of dried meat, which was taken with a flutter to a perch on the mantle and quickly disposed of. When he had finished, the raven ruffled his feathers and tucked his head beneath one wing, clearly setting in for a nap. Selena gazed fondly at the wad of black feathers and he caught a brief glimpse of her unguarded emotions; deep pride and love for the creature. Tucking the observation away in the slowly growing mental file labeled, 'Selena A.' stored in his brain, he crossed his arms and looked archly at her, “What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Argyle?”

“I was merely keeping my word, sir,” she answered, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Starting to peruse her surroundings, her investigation brought her to the doors that led to the bedchamber and she flipped those open. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw a touch of daring in her eye as she continued, “You could have waited for it, but you chose not to. Not my fault.”

A flash of what he likely missed that day skittered through his mind. There was no way she could have put any clothes on before the cinnamon and sandalwood scented towel had enveloped his head and blocked his vision. She had to have been naked in that hallway and did not seem bothered by the fact. He couldn't help but notice her shape now, tapered and sleek beneath the simple sweater and skirt of a student, her blood-red hair trailing down in soft waves to brush her waist. Shaking his head he frowned, “Such things are inappropriate at best and I do not expect a repeat of it here. Do you understand me?”

“Absolutely, Professor Snape,” she answered, stalling her exploration into the bedroom. “Things are quite different here and I know the part I am to play. I can only hope your dislike for me doesn't run too deep, sir.”

“Other than your behavior prior to arriving here, I have seen no reason to dislike you. I have also read enough of that tome, which Albus calls your file, to know that your areas of special interest are Potions, Herbalism and Magical Creatures. Clearly you are working for the certification of Potion Mistress and if you had been Sorted to any other House than my own, I would happily have avoided you. But as it is, you have been and your accomplishments are commendable.”

That brought a small smile of relief to her face, but he continued before she could speak, “For the next week you will spend three hours working with me in the school labs. Look on it as 'unofficial detention' for your behavior at Grimmuld Place.”

“I am supposed to search for the sithen on the weekends; will gathering materials for you on those days be acceptable?” she asked, surprising him with her readiness to try and negotiate terms.

Understanding the need for concession on that point, he nodded, “That is agreeable. I will draw up lists of what is needed and send them to you.”

Selena nodded in assent, crossing the room to the vanity to pick up the silver and green tie that would declare her affiliation. Slipping it into place, she deftly twisted it into a proper knot and briefly primped her hair, smiling at her reflection. He could see an underlying excitement and joy in her and wondered what would be the thing that snatched it away. He watched as she straightened her robe and turned back to him, “Anything else before its time to meet the rest of my housemates?”

“Nothing that cannot be addressed later,” he replied, heading back to the main door. “Now, follow me and I will take you to the common room.”

“Yes, sir.”

*~*~*

TBC...

A/N ~ Well, there you go... the latest installment of 'Walking Lines'. Rather Be is owned and copyrighted by Jess Glynne & Clean Bandit. This song did not exist when I first wrote this fic and I like the sentiments that it can offer to Selena's character... :) Anonymous reviews can be left, as I would like to hear from any and all readers, so please review/rate for my plot bunnies crave food and attention! Until next time!


End file.
